The Fallen City
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: The CSI team and the WoWP crew has their hands full when a mass murderer strikes in their city. They soon find out that not only is the killer not human, but the only one who can stop him has no reason to...
1. The First Sign of Trouble

**AN: Sort of the story that picks up right after where Family Truths ends. So, enjoy!**

**Chapter One: The First Sign of Trouble**

_My name is David Falcone. I am only 16 years of age, and I have already been through more shit than any adult will ever go through. I was on top of the world. A few months earlier, I had discovered my demon powers that my father left me before he died, and used them to eliminate the man who killed my family and win the Dark Tournament with my fellow teammates. After all of that, I had fully expected to head back home with the girl that I loved in my arms, which I did. I should have known that life was unfair and that it would deal me a bloe that would change my life forever._

_Reality really is one mean bitch, isn't it?_

_Alex Russo, my then girlfriend, brought me to the park, and then told me that she couldn't be with me because I was a demon. Then she ran off, leaving me to deal with the broken heart that she gave me. I couldn't deal with the pain, and I left the city where I grew up. I had enough pain, and fuck those turncoats that gave it to me._

_In Romania, I met this man about 5 years older than me, and who had long red hair. He called himself William Belmont. We became fast friends, and he told me that he was a demon hunter, and that he was back in Romania looking for a mystical weapon called the Sword of Souls, a weapon that got more powerful the more people that it killed. I had already found it, and he told me that I should come back to New York where he lived. Against my better judgement, I agreed, and went with him._

_I have received the biggest surprise of my life. I have a sister. I knew that I had to go back and meet her, but with what I knew was going to happen once I got there, I knew in my mind that I couldn't show my face, not right away anyway._

_That alone was good enough for me to head back to New York, but of course, I knew that I wasn't going to show my face to any one after the long time that I have been away._

_My mind told me that this wasn't going to be a good and happy time any way._

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Lynn sat in her brother's room, looking at the stuff that he had hanging around his room. Most of it was just memorabilia that he collected over the past few years. For some reason, the thing that she kept coming back to was the picture of the girl on his night stand. They looked happy, and for some reason, she knew that she saw them before. Lynn took the picture, and went to ask Villo something.

"Villo, who is this girl?" Lynn asked the half lion, who was half asleep on the couch.

"Oh, that's David's girlfriend, Alex." Villo answered with a yawn.

"Where is she?" Lynn asked him again.

"Well, from what I have heard, she lives at Waverly Place, about a ten minute walk from here." Villo answered.

"I have to meet her. She might know some things about David that you two don't know." Lynn said with determination.

"Well, Louis is registering you for school, so why not just wait and see here there?" Villo suggested.

"Yeah, you are probably right about that." Lynn said.

* * *

"Louis, how is Lynn doing?" Stella asked her brother as they sat on the roof of her car.

"Fine, but that isn't why I brought you out here." Louis told her.

"Really? What's wrong?" Stella asked.

"I don't know where David is, and I have a gut feeling that he is going to get caught up in something." Louis said.

"Look, he is a big boy, and he can take care of himself, so what is there to worry about?" Stella asked him.

"He left here on bad terms. So I know that when he comes back, if he does come back and if he doesn't, who could blame him; he is going to do some terrible things, that, or someone is going to get him." Louis said.

"Well, we will have to cross that bridge when we get to it." Stella said in a somewhat comforting tone.

"Yeah, that is a way of looking at things I suppose." Louis said. "Let me get out of here, I have to go and resister Lynn for school."

"Alright, I have to go myself." Stella said. "Homicides wait for no one."

"Call me if you need my help." Louis called as he walked away. Stella waved, and the siblings drove off in different directions.

* * *

Rei Fulong quietly sat in his chair, looking out at the city below. In his mind, he knew that the city belong rightfully to him. He and his brother wanted that David Falcone to suffer, and he knew just the way to do it. They were going to cause such a panic, that when they got to their real target, the police won't know what they will do until they were long gone.

"Erik, is everything in place?" Rei asked, not moving from his seat. Eusei, Rei unkempt looking brother slithered into the room, and smiled at him.

"Yes, brother, I dumped all of the bodies in the same area, and the police will have a very hard time figuring out what happened." Eusei said with a smile.

"I take it that you left the symbol on the bodies as well." Rei stated.

"Of course." Eusei answered.

"Good. Once enough havoc has been caused, we will kill Alex Russo." Rei said, a menacing smile grew across his face.

* * *

**AN: The CSI: NY team discover multiple bodies and they point right at Stella's nephew, David. Keep reading for more!**


	2. The Second Sign Of Trouble

**AN: If you get confused about some things, read 'Family Truths'. Stella comes to find out that one of the murders that she is investigating might involve her nephew.**

**Chapter Two: The Second Sign Of Trouble**

Stella and Mac were looking over the body of a young teenage girl found stabbed to death in an alley. Murder never was or will be a pretty or understandable thing, but the fact that this teenage girl was not older than seventeen had to hit home for Stella especially because she had a niece that age. Stella looked at the girl, and she looked very familiar to her, but she doesn't remember where she saw her before. Mac saw his partner studying the face very closely, and decided to pick her mind.

"Vic's name is Maria Smith, age sixteen, went to the nearby high school." Mac said, reading the wallet nearby.

"Mac, this girl isn't older than Lynn." Stella said. "It's getting to me, now that I have a family, this stuff is getting to me."

"It's your instincts." Mac said. "Now that you have someone to look out for, little things like this and that will get to you."

Stella nodded at her partner, and when she looked into the face of the young girl, she noticed that she had a very familiar face. She didn't know who it belonged to, but she has seen it somewhere before.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked her.

"I'm not sure, but I know that I have saw this girl somewhere before." Stella said.

"Really? Where have you seen her?" Mac asked her.

"That's just it. I don't know." Stella answered. She then reached into the pocket, and pulled out a note with some weird writing on it.

"What is that?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me that this is important." Stella said. She knew that it was written in a language that someone she knows might be able to read it.

_David might be able to read it. _Stella said. Before they could continue to observe the body further, Flack came in, looking a little spooked.

"Guys, we have another one." Flack said. "We have five more bodies no more than a mile from here.

"Five more bodies?" Mac asked in total disbelief. "Just what the hell is going on?"

_Something bigger than what you can expect, Mac Taylor._

* * *

Alex Russo walked into school, feeling good for the first time since she broke up with her boyfriend about 4 months ago. She walked to her locker, punched in the combination, and went to grab her books.

"Alex? Alex Russo?" A voice came from behind her. Alex turned around, and saw another teen her age with long blonde hair looking at her. She was dressed in blue jeans, a pair of sneakers, and a very big t-shirt. The clothes weren't obviously hers, because she wore a belt that made the jeans stay around her waist. Alex looked at the girl's long black hair, and it was obvious as to who this girl was.

"Yeah? May I help you?" Alex asked her.

"Yeah, my name is Lynn Falcone. I am David's little sister." Lynn said. "I am new here, so can you help me around?"

"Sure, no problem." Alex said. "Why are you wearing David's clothes?"

"Most of my clothes are still at my foster parents house." Lynn said. "I had to leave in a hurry because of what happened."

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"An evil Russian woman named Svetlana Andropova broke into my home, and killed my parents." Lynn said sadly. "I managed to get away, but not before getting stabbed myself."

"Wow, how did David take that?" Alex asked.

"Well." Lynn said. "He actually stopped me from killing her."

"Yeah. That sounds like David alright." Alex said, remembering her former boyfriend.

"Alex, I don't know a lot about David, so if you could, could you tell me some things about him that will give me a general idea about him?"

"Sure. I would be glad to." Alex said with a smile. She was only going to tell her what she wanted to hear, and not tell her that she was the one that drove him out of the city.

She owed her that much at least.

* * *

A figure stood dressed in a black cloak, a head band around his forehead, and a sword by his side. He looked over the city that he once called home, and still does to an extent. All of his loved ones are here, and he has a new ally here as well, but something big is brewing, and he also knew that there was no way to stop it besides killing the man responsible. As a gush of cool wind blew by, he let out a sigh. He was not going to be at peace for a long time.

"Figures that I would find you here." William Belmont said, joining his friend on the roof.

"What do you want, William, and make it quick." The teen said in a very cold tone.

"Well, unless you haven't heard already, the NYPD has found five bodies, and the number is rising fast." William said. The teen let out a scoff as if it wasn't his problem, and it wasn't, actually.

"Well, why should I give a flying fuck what happens to this city?" He asked.

"David, your family is here, and I know that you care about them, especially Alex." William said. David looked back at his friend, and stared at him with his icy blue eyes.

"Don't ever go there. AGAIN." David said in a murderous tone.

"David, what are we going to do about these murders?" William asked. "Whoever is doing this is not going to stop, and from what I could gather, the man who is responsible isn't human."

"As far as I am concerned, this is not my problem, and it won't be." David spat.

William tried to continue the conversation, but David disappeared. William let out a sigh, and left the rooftop as well.

* * *

**AN: See what happens when Rei talks to Stella and Louis, and when David makes an appearance. R&R!**


	3. The Killer Speaks

**AN: For the first time in months, David makes an appearance, and things take a turn that no one could have seen coming.**

**Chapter Three: The Killer Speaks**

Stella took the note, and handed it to Louis. He took a minute to look at it, and handed it back to her.

"Yep. That is demon, alright." Louis said. Stella sighed. She knew that Louis wasn't going to be able to read it, so what in the hell was she going to do now?

"Well, if you can't read it, where is David so he can translate it?" Stella asked.

"Hell if I know." Louis answered. "The last time that I saw him, he came home from talking to Alex, and then he was gone the next morning. I don't know where he went."

"Have you had contact with him?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, he didn't tell me where he was though." Louis said.

"Louis, I hate to ask this, but it is going to be brought up sometime, but do you think that David is behind these murders that has been happening?" Stella asked.

"Well," Louis began, "look at it this way. To me it is obvious that a demon is killing these people. Is David doing this? No, I don't believe it and neither do you. Is David capable of committing murder? Yes, no doubt about that. He left for some reason, and Alex told me that they broke up."

"Juding by the look on your face, you don't buy what Alex has told you, right?" Stella asked.

"Not fully at least." Louis said. "I need to get David's side of this."

"It's not as if he could reach out and talk to your mind, can he?" Stella joked.

"He can." Louis said in a serious tone. "I need to let you in on something, something bad is brewing, and David will step in. When will he is the question, and will he do so before it is too late?"

"I just hope that no more damage will be caused." Stella said, which earned a chuckle from her brother.

"What is so funny?" Stella asked, kind of annoyed.

"If there is one thing that I have learned in my life, it is this." Louis said. "Peace cannot be earned without some type of bloodshed."

"I hope to god that it doesn't come to that." Stella said.

"It will." Louis said. "It will."

* * *

Lynn was walking home from school by herself when she felt someone following her. She turned to look, and saw no one, but she felt someone there. It was a somewhat dark energy, and she turned around and began to run. Then someone leapt down right in front of her. She fell right on her butt, dropping the books that she was carrying. She looked up into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Well, it's nice to see that you are keeping up with your studies." David said.

"Jesus, you scared the hell out of me." Lynn said. She picked up her books, and looked at his black cloak he was wearing around his body and bandana around his head. From the last time that she saw him, he looked really darker, and that scared her a little bit, but in the back of her mind, she knew that she wasn't in danger from him.

"What are you doing here?" Lynn asked.

"Just checking on you." David said. "How's everything?"

"Fine, but really, why are you here?" Lynn said. David growled under his breath. She was just as stubborn as he was, so they were siblings alright.

"Look, don't walk home by yourself." David said in a worried tone. "Just because it is daylight, it doesn't mean that it is safe. You can never know when someone is watching you and know what they are thinking."

"I am a psychic, so I know when trouble is coming." Lynn said.

"I mean it." David stated. "Something bad is coming, and I want to watch over you in case something happens."

"David, I can take care of myself, and why should care anyway?" Lynn smiled, trying to get on his nerves.

"Don't start, and just listen to what I said." David said. "Think about what I said."

Before Lynn could talk to him again, he disappeared right in front of her. Lynn sighed, and walked home. David was right, someone was watching her, and thinking very inappropriate thought.

* * *

Stella was sitting in her office, doing some work when her phone rang. It was not a number that she recognized., but she answered it anyway.

"Det. Bonasera." She answered.

"Greetings, Stella, nice to meet you." The voice on the other end said.

"Who is this?" Stella asked, immediately on guard.

"I won't say, but we have a common thread in your nephew, David." The voice said. Stella looked around, and saw no one but random people running around minding their own business.

"What do you know about him?" Stella asked.

"I made him an offer, and he will accept it." The voice said with a laugh. "After all, after everything that David has endured, why wouldn't he?"

Stella stayed silent.

"I am right. Let me tell you something." The voice said. "What you and your parasite of partners have yet to realized is that there is more trouble coming. You have yet to see what I can do."

Before Stella could say another word, the mysterious voice hung up the phone. Stella realized that she has just spoken with a serial killer, and he was far from done with his actions. She grabbed her jacket, and ran to meet her brother, because she had to tell him what was going on.

* * *

**AN: David and Alex meets for the first time since their break up, and it isn't pretty. R&R!**


	4. An Interrupted Reunion

**AN: David and Alex meet face to face for the first time in months, and it isn't pretty. R&R!**

**Chapter Four: An Interrupted Reunion**

David stood on a New York skyscraper, letting the wind rush through his hair. For the first time in months, he felt as though he was free of stress, of course, this feeling of relaxation was not going to stay for long, because in the back of his mind, there was an powerful evil that was out there, and that evil was going to make it's self known really soon.

_Why should I help them out? _David asked himself. _They drove me from the city, and now after all of that, I am supposed to help them? Let the maggots rot for all that I care._

_**Really, David. **_A familiar voice entered his mind. David let out a growl, as he knew that William had entered his mind.

_What is it, William? _

_**David, Stella and Louis are meeting to discuss the fact that whoever is behind these murders has called her.**_

_So?_

_**David, the guy said that he made an offer to you, did he?**_

_..._

_**DID HE?**_

_No, he didn't. No leave me alone. Wait, what was that?_

_**What is it? **_

_Something is happening. Someone is after Lynn and Alex, as well as Louis and Stella. _

_**Look, I'll take Louis and Stella, and you go and see about Lynn and Alex.**_

_Fine, we will meet up in the usual spot when this is all done._

_**Agreed.**_

* * *

Louis was sitting on the edge of his car, when Stella pulled in front of him. She got out, and was looking like she saw a ghost, that, or she had some really bad news for him.

"What's up?" Louis asked his sister.

"The killer called me." Stella said. Louis looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"Wait what!" Louis gasped in disbelief.

"The killer called me, and told me that there is more coming, and that he made an offer to David." Stella said.

"Great, just how can this day get any worse?" Louis asked sarcastically.

_A lot worse, my friend._

* * *

Alex and Lynn were walking home from school, and they were just talking , and having a few laughs. They were so deep in their conversation, that they didn't realize that there were three demons that were ready and waiting to pounce right on them.

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

**NOW.**

* * *

Louis and Stella were standing there talking, then Louis stopped and looked around, as if someone was out there.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked.

"Someone's here." Louis said. Stella opened her mouth to protest, but then...

"Louis, look out!" Stella screamed. Louis turned around, and was knocked back by a teen with a stone glove on his hand.

"Well, look at the lovely siblings we have here." The teen said. Stella made a move for her gun, but someone came behind her, and put her in a bear hug. Stella felt hot and nasty breath on her neck.

"Well my pretty, just what were you going to do?" Another teen asked with a sick tone in his voice. He forced her to the ground, and began to try and rip off her clothes. Stella fought back, scratching his face and kicking him. Just when they were about to be overpowered...

BANG.

All the movement stopped, and she saw a man with long red hair in a ponytail, and glasses standing there, holding a revolver.

"Man, Eli, you and your clowns just don't know who you are messing with, do you?" William said.

"Belmont, you are going to pay for that." Eli said. Eli growled, and ran at William, and just before he connected with William, he froze in his tracks.

"Thank you, Grandfather." William said, placing a stop watch back into his pocket. He went over, and helped Stella up, and checked on Louis as well.

"William, thanks but what is going on?" Stella said.

"No time to explain, but we better find Alex and Lynn." William said. "If these goons were after you two, I know that they might be after them as well."

* * *

Alex and Lynn were walking along, just a few minutes away from her house, then out of nowhere, a man dropped right in front of them. Alex and Lynn stopped dead in their tracks, because they knew from the sight of him, and past history, that he wasn't friendly.

"Well, what are you two pretty young girls doing walking home alone in a place like this?" The man asked.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Alex said. Lynn stopped her from talking.

"Alex, he's here for us." Lynn said coldly.

"Actually, I'm here for your brother, but since I can't find him, you two can suffice." He said. He made a move, but a dark figure appeared right in front of her.

"Speak of the devil, and he appears." The man laughed. "Well, just what are you going to do to me? You are a boy of peace, and you wouldn't do anything in front of your girlfriend and sister now, would you?"

_Boy, is he asking for it..._

"Come on David, just what are you going to do now?" The man taunted. David let a smile cross his features before drawing his sword.

"You can't be serious with that toy sword." He laughed.

"I am." David said coldly. Before the man could let a laugh escape him again, David made a quick slashing motion, that Alex and Lynn could barely catch. The guy's body fell one way, and the head fell another.

"Thanks, bro." Lynn said approaching him. Alex stayed still, because she knew that he could kill her very quickly, and has every right to after what she pulled. Just as things were calming down, sirens were heard in the distance, and David disappeared in a blur.

_I'm sorry. _Alex thought to herself.

* * *

**AN: Not one of my best chapters, I know. Trust me, it gets better. R&R!**


	5. Statements and Reuniting

**AN: As the CSI team investigates what just happened, Rei and Eusei begin to step up their game, and dangerously.**

**Chapter Five: Statements and Reuniting**

David and William watched from a nearby building as the crime team processed the scene. Man, it was really going to be hard to explain how a 17 year old teenage boy managed to behead a man at least twice his age, but he knew that he didn't have to say a damn thing, not now at least. He was glad that his sister was alright, and Alex, well, she's alive, isn't she? So good, he did the right thing, but why does he still feel bad?

"David, did Alex say anything when she saw you?" William asked him.

"No." David answered without emotion. "I came in, and I killed the guy that was about to attack them, then I left before the cops showed up. That is all."

"Well, do you know who these men are or who they work for?" William asked him again.

"A guy named Rei." David answered.

"Well, what does he want?" William answered.

"Ethnic cleansing." David said. "He wants to eliminate all the evil in New York so he can flood it with a powerful race of demons."

"We can't let them succeed with this plan. When are we going to tell the cops what is going on?" William asked.

"You mean if we are going to tell them what is going on." David answered. William had a confused look on his face as David continued with his explanation.

"Look, the less that humans know about demons, the better." David explained.

"Well, It's going to be difficult to explain to them when the sky turns red and demons fly from it!" William all but scream.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." David said with a smile. "And they know we are here. Well, it has been a wonderful chat, but we must split up right now."

"Later." William said as they disappeared just as the cops showed up.

* * *

After a round of questions from the cops, Lynn arrived home, feeling really tired. Villo was on the couch asleep with the TV blaring, and she walked right passed him into her room. She entered and threw her book bag to her bed, but when she didn't hear it land, that is when she got very curious. She turned around, and saw David sitting on her bed.

"Greeting, sis. How are you?" David asked in a very casual tone.

"How in the hell did you get in here?" Lynn asked.

"I kept my keys. So, are you alright? I mean, I did behead someone right in front of you and Alex." David said, voice straining at mentioning Alex.

"Yeah, but who were those guys after us?" Lynn asked, sitting right next to him.

"Well, I can't say right now, but I do know that he is responsible for all of these murders that have been happening." David said.

"David, I have been wondering, what is going on between you and Alex? Why is it whenever I ask her about you, she get scared, and when we saw you, she looked as if she was going to die of fright." Lynn wondered.

"If she is scared of me, she has every right to." David said. "I am a damn Demon, a demon that inherited my father's powers, as you inherited our mother's psychic and magic powers from her."

"David, when are you coming back?" Lynn asked. "I want you to be here with us. I want to have a family again, because you know that I lost my first two."

David noticed that she had a very sad tone in her voice. She had every right to be like that, but after what Alex put him through, coming back now was going to be a mistake.

"Soon, little sister, soon." David said. Lynn smiled, and went into the living room. As soon as she stepped in, she felt someone at the front door, she looked through the peephole, and saw Flack and Danny standing there.

"Shit." Lynn said. She ran over to Villo, and shook him awake.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"Go in my room. Cops are here." Lynn said. Villo let out a yawn, and ran into the room just as Flack knocked on the door. Lynn made sure that there was nothing out of the ordinary out in the open before she opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Don Flack, this is my partner Danny. Can we ask you some questions about what happened to you earlier?" Flack asked him.

"Sure." Lynn said, letting the two detectives in. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, we needed to ask you about the man you saw earlier." Danny said.

"Yeah, he had this long white hair, as tall as you, Flack, and he looked as if he was going for something in the cloak that he was wearing." Lynn said.

"Cloak?" Flack said in a skeptical tone.

"Yeah. He was going for something in his cloak, then this boy wearing the same looking outfit dropped right in front of him, and cut his head clean off of his body." Lynn said.

"Who is this boy that you saw?" Danny asked.

"No idea." Lynn lied.

"Are you sure?" Flack asked.

"Dead sure." Lynn answered.

"What about your brother, David have you seen him?" Danny asked. Lynn took a deep breath, and then spoke.

"I have no idea where he is. So if that is all, I really need to get my rest." Lynn said. Danny and Flack realized that they weren't going to get anything else from her right now, so they left, but not before seeing something that made them think that there was something more to this girl.

"Flack, was that a picture of Stella and Louis on that counter?" Danny asked.

"Probably, I didn't see, why?" Flack asked.

"Nothing, but I think that the girl lied to us, but maybe Stella knows something else about her."

"Yeah, probably." Flack said. "Let's head back to tell Mac what we know."

* * *

As soon as Alex returned and entered her room, she felt a dark energy right in there with her. The moment she turned around, she was met with a familiar pair of blue eyes, and aface that she knew all too well that she thought that she was not going to see for a while.

"Hello, Alex."

* * *

**AN: Who is that in Alex's room with her? Keep reading to find out!**


	6. Confrontations I

**AN: Alex now has to face the boy who's heart she broke. Just what will he do now?**

**Chapter Six: Confrontations I**

"David." Alex said out of breath. Her body froze with fear, as she stared at her ex-boyfriend who stood before her. David let a smile grow on his face as he watched Alex try to hide her panic, which was not working at all.

"So, I thought that I would drop in, and see how you were doing." David said, as if nothing was going on.

"Fine, and how are you?" Alex replied. David was standing right in front of the door, and Alex was contemplating jumping out of her bedroom window if it came to that. David sighed, and took a seat on Alex's bed.

"Sit." David said in a very polite tone. Alex didn't budge from the spot that she was standing on, because she knew that in the back of his mind, David had a lot more planned than a simple chat with her.

"Alex, sit." David said again, this time, his polite voice gone and a more angry and commanding one. Alex did as she was told, and sat down, right next to him. David could feel that she was uncomfortable, and he knew that this was going to be really fun...

David just sat there, looking at her, and smiling. Alex began to chew on her lip nervously, as she tried to anticipate his next move.

"How's my sister?" David asked in a calm tone.

"Well, she doing fine. She hates Gigi as much as I do, but she is really smart." Alex answered, not looking at him.

"Look, I just wanted to say thanks for befriending her and being nice to her." David said. Not only did his voice sounded stressed saying those words, it took her by surprise.

"No problem." Alex said, finally looking at him. Then out of nowhere, David snatched Alex's arm, causing her to yelp in pain. She looked into his eyes, which had a dangerous look in them.

"If you think that will change what you did to me, you are mistaken." David said in a deadly tone.

"David, please..." Alex begged, trying to take her arm back from her.

"One last word, my love, I am going to be back for you soon enough, and then I will get you back for what you did to me." David said. David balled up his fist, and made as if he was going to hit her. Alex shut her eyes, preparing for the blow, but when it didn't come, Alex opened her eyes, and realized that David was long gone. She went to the opened window in her room, and looked for her ex, but he was long gone. Alex was in trouble, and David couldn't save her now, because David was the one gunning for her, and with his powers, it was only a matter of time before he got to her.

* * *

"Mac." Lindsey said, getting his attention as he walked down the hall to his office.

"Yes?" He said, turning to face her.

"Look at this." Lindsey said, handing her a picture to him. Mac looked and saw a man talking to a very familiar looking teen. Stella has been looking for this kid for the last few months.

"Who's the man?" Mac asked Lindsey.

"A man named Rei Fulong." Lindsey answered. "He's a suspect in the murders we are investigating."

"I know the boy. Stella has been looking for him for a while now." Mac said.

"Who is he?" Lindsey asked.

"I really don't know, but I have a feeling before it is all said and done, we will know just who this young man is." Mac said.

* * *

Stella and Louis couldn't believe it. David, their David was seen talking to a presumed Mass Murderer. Shocking, yes, but it wasn't a real surprise at all. Louis known this child since he was an infant, and he was friends with his parents. He always knew that there was something about David that made him different, now that he had a third eye on his forehead, that was proof of something else.

"What are we going to do?" Stella asked Louis. "Mac wants to bring him in so we can talk to him. Can we do that?"

"Can we, yes. Should we? Hell no." Louis said. "He's dangerous, and he is a ticking bomb, if something sets him off, lord help us all."

"We need to do something, because these murders aren't going to stop any time soon." Stella said.

"Do you think that he killed all of those people?" Louis asked.

"Louis..."

"Do you think that he killed all of those people?" Louis asked again.

"What do you want me to say?" Stella asked.

"Yes or no, Stella. Answer my damn question." Louis said.

"I don't know, okay?" Stella said. "I don't really know him, so I can't really say, okay?"

"Okay." Louis said. "What are we going to do about him though?"

Before Stella could answer, she got a call on her cell phone. She took the call, and hung up, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What is it?" Louis asked.

"We have eleven more bodies." Stella said.

"Damn, this is not the end of this shit, is it?" Louis asked.

"Not by a long shot." Stella said.

* * *

Mac was walking through the nearby library looking for David. He knew that he liked to stay there and read to kill the time. He rounded a corner, and saw a teen fitting his description with his nose in a book, reading. Mac sighed, and approached the teenager.

"What is it, Taylor." David said bluntly.

"Look, I need to talk to you." Mac said taking a seat in front of David.

"About the murders? Didn't do them." David said.

"But you know who did." Mac said, placing the picture in front of him. David looked at the picture, and threw it back at the detective.

"So?" David said.

"I need you to come downtown to ask a few questions." Mac said.

"No." David said.

"David, you have to do this. What about Stella and Louis?" Mac asked him. David dropped his book, and stared at Mac with evil intent in his eyes.

"Fuck you." David said coldly. "I am done helping you clowns. You are on your own."

Mac turned around, and when he looked back, David was gone. Mac felt as though he royally messed up big time, and he did. Mac knew that he better find David Falcone quick before he killed anyone else.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, the killer gets identified, and** **he decides to try and take a life of someone close to David. R&R!**


	7. Confrontations II

**AN: Rei and Eusei target someone close to Stella, and a friend shows his face once more.**

**Chapter Seven: Confrontations II**

David sat in a tree in the park as the night swept through the area. A cool breeze made him hug his cloak closer. He wasn't that cold, but he knew that this one city could be one mean bitch if you have been here long enough. He was not sleepy yet, but he knew that his family and friends were. Having nothing else to do, David used his Jagan Eye to check on his family and loved ones.

First he decided to visit his home. Villo was asleep in David's bed, which wasn't surprising, that little prick. Then he checked on Louis, who was snoring so loudly that half of the block was up was probably. He let a small smile grow on his face, as he remembered his life before all of this shit happened.

When his Jagan changed to Lynn, that was interesting. David noticed that she was not asleep at all. She was standing in front of her window, looking out. Her eyes were red as if she was crying about something, and David knew what that something was. He was that something. Lynn crawled back into her bed, and went to sleep, still crying. David sighed, and changed focus to something that was going to get his mind off of things.

His Jagan went to Waverly Place, and he went immediately to Alex. Alex was in her bed and she was asleep, but she was dreaming, and David couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him. What she was dreaming about, David was soon going to get his answer.

* * *

_David watched as he saw himself and Alex were sitting in a pizza parlor near his home. He remembers that parlor because Louis used to bring him there all the time when he was a kid. Alex smiled as she took a bite of her pizza, and looked at him, with a smile on her face._

"_What?" David asked. Alex placed a finger on her face._

"_What? Do I have something on my face?" David asked. Alex just shook her head, and leaned in with a napkin, and wiped his face, and then giving him a light kiss as well._

"_What was that for?" David asked._

"_Just for being so sweet to me." Alex said. David felt and saw his face grow red. Alex just smiled at him and let out a cute laugh._

_He would give anything for this to be the same way again, but he knew that was not going to happen again._

* * *

David's eyes shot open, and he realized that he had fallen asleep obviously. He looked around, and saw that the sky was pitch black and the stars were up in the air. David placed his hands behind his head, and just stared at the stars, which always made him forget what was troubling him or if he had some really bad troubles going on for him. Before he realized it, he fell asleep once again.

* * *

As the school day wore on, Alex felt as though someone was watching her, and she was right. There were two people watching her, and only one of them were on her side, to a point at least. David was watching her from afar, while Rei and Eusei were trying to find out how to take her out. She put that paranoid thought out of her mind, as she had a more hard problem to uphold. She knew that she had to tell her friend Lynn the truth about how she and David really ended, and she knew that was not going to be a real easy time, that is for damn sure.

* * *

"What do you mean, you talked to him?" Louis asked Mac as he, Stella, and Louis were standing outside their police building.

"I went to the library where he was seen hanging out, and when I saw him, I told him that he needed to talk to him down here about these murders that have been happening.

"What did he say?" Stella asked, bracing herself for a response.

"Well, he told me to fuck off, and then he disappeared. I looked away for a second at the most, and he was gone." Mac said.

"Well, that is a typical response from him, alright. Cuss you out, and then be gone." Louis said with a laugh.

"Is something funny?" Mac asked him. Louis stopped laughing, and put a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, the fact that he made you look like an idiot in front of all of those people is kind of funny." Louis said.

"If you were any kind of father, David would still be here, wouldn't he?" Mac asked. That pissed Louis off, but when he took a step towards Mac, Stella stepped between the two.

"Look, this crap isn't going to work for us." Stella said. "We need to find out where David is."

"That's not going to be too hard, look behind you." Louis said, pointing his finger. Stella and Mac turned around, and saw that David was there standing on top of their car, hood raised, looking down at them.

"Hey man, what brings you out this way?" Louis asked David. David put out his hand, which held a DVD.

"Here, from Rei." David said, handing over the DVD. Louis looked at it, and back at David.

"David, what is on this DVD?" Louis asked. David never said another word to them, and before they knew it, he disappeared in a black blur.

"Okay, is there something that you are not telling me?" Mac asked the siblings. Stella and Mac looked at each other, and back at him.

"Well..." Stella began...

* * *

Alex and Lynn were sitting outside of Alex's home, just talking and shooting the breeze. When the conversation turned to David, Alex knew that the time has come for her to tell the truth about him, and what happened between them.

"Lynn, I haven't been honest with you about what happened between me and David." Alex said in a very sad tone.

"Oh? What haven't you told me?" Lynn asked.

"Well the truth about why me and David broke up." Alex said. Lynn had a curious and semi-shocked look on her face, but Alex continued with her speech.

"When we got back from the Dark Tournament, I knew that I couldn't love him because he was a demon, so I broke up with him." Alex said. "I am so sorry. He's gone because of me."

Lynn didn't say another word about that. She calmly stood up, looked right at Alex, and slapped her across her face.

"You stupid bitch." Lynn said very coldly. She walked away, until she was out of view. Alex just sat there, feeling the tears well up in her eyes, and her face stinging from the slap that she received. Alex stood up, and went after Lynn to try and explain what really happened.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Three gunshots rang out, and Alex saw a group of people huddled around someone lying on the ground bleeding. Alex pushed through the crowd, and saw a very familiar brunette lying in a pool of blood.

"Oh my god. Lynn..." Alex choked out as she saw her friend's lifeless body on the ground.

* * *

**AN: Now the story gets serious. Keep reading to find out what happens next!**


	8. The Catalyst

**AN: Now the story picks up, and things really start to unravel here.**

**Chapter Eight: The Catalyst**

Louis just stared at the scene before him. Lynn was laying in a hospital bed, and there was various tubes running in and out of her. She needed help to breath, and the doctors told Louis that she might not make it through the night. As Louis sat there, he knew that David knows about this, and will tear the city apart trying to find out who did this, and David probably knows who did this, and is in the process of killing that person right now.

_Can't say I'd blame him. Hell, I want to kill this bastard myself. _Louis thought as Stella approached him.

"How is she?" Stella asked in a weary tone. She was dressed as if she just got out of bed, in sweats and a t-shirt.

"She might not make it." Louis said, fighting to hold back tears.

"What happened?" Stella asked him. She could feel him getting angry as he spoke.

"That little tramp Alex told Lynn that she broke up with David because he was a demon." Louis said, shaking with anger and sadness at the same time.

"That's why he's gone, isn't it?" Stella asked. "He was torn up about the break up, and he left because he couldn't handle it."

"Right." Louis said. "Man, he is going to go nuts now."

"Man, he knows about this already, doesn't he?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, he does." Louis said. "Not only because word travels fast around here, but because he has that Jagan, and he was probably watching over her when it happened."

"Man, that sucks for him." Stella said.

"Yeah, it does...What the hell are you doing here!" Louis said. Stella turned around, and saw William walking towards them, wearing a black suit.

"I am here to shoot the breeze. I am here to see Lynn, of course." William said calmly.

"Where is David?" Louis asked him.

"Beats me. He might be long gone by now." William said. "We were talking, and out of nowhere, he took off running. Probably because of this."

"William, this is very important and we need to know." Stella said. "Did David tell you anything about Rei and Eusei?"

"Rei made him an offer, and he just turned them down." William said.

"That's why he said that David was on his side." Stella said.

"That's why they did this to her." Louis said, looking back at Lynn in the hospital room.

"So, what do we do now?" Stella asked. "Do we go after this guy ourselves, or do we let David handle this?"

"Both. We are going to split up to find out what we can figure out." Louis said. The three nodded, and left in separate directions just as a hooded figure entered the room where Lynn was residing.

* * *

David helplessly watched as his sister lie in the hospital bed, breathing through the tube. He got there barely a second after it happened, and knew that there was nothing helpful he could do while she was there in front of all of those people, but he did see Alex run away as soon as he shown his face.

"Lynn, if you pull through, I promise that I will come back and stay." David said. He was going to stay true to his word. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and disappeared. Too soon, though, because Lynn began to move around so slightly...

* * *

Stella popped the DVD that David gave her into her player, and soon enough it began to play as Rei face popped up on screen. It wasn't long before he went on a tangent of sorts:

_Well, it's nice to finally show my face out there in that piece of trash city. My name is Rei Fulong, and I am responsible for all of those murders that have been happening. You were stupid enough to believe that David was the one that was doing my work, which at one point I wanted to believe was true at one point. He said no in a very violent way, which I responded by having Eusei kill his sister. But not to worry, pretty soon, New York is going to be flooded with demons, and then this great city will once again be brought back to it's former glory._

* * *

Now she knew everything. Rei made it look as if David was either killing all of these people, or at least made it look like he was helping Rei. She knew that she had to tell Mac about this, but before she could even move, she felt a gun pressed against the side of her head.

"Nice to meet you, Stella. Now, come with me..." Rei said. Stella tried to grab the gun, but was hit in the head and knocked to the ground.

'You are not going to do that again, you hear me?" Rei said.

* * *

Alex felt really terrible about how the day went. Not only did she tell her friend what happened between her and her brother, but she saw Lynn be struck down by bullets. She kept seeing her on the ground, gasping for air, blood seeping out of her.

Dressed in her pajamas, she took a seat on her bed, and looked out at the moonlight. But something wasn't right. She turned around, and was immediately thrown back onto her bed, being pinned down.

"Well, look at the pretty little girl we have here." Eusei said. "You know, if Rei didn't want you without a scratch on you, I would take you right here, but I can't, so let's go. If you even try and scream, I will slice your throat."

Rei bounded her hands, and slung Alex over his shoulders. He hopped out of the window, and was gone into the darkness without waking a member of her family. These two were going to make great sacrifices...

* * *

**AN: Wow. Now keep reading to find out what will happen next!**


	9. The Fallen City Part I

**AN: Rei and Eusei have struck first, and now David and William will strike back, in a very violent way...**

**Chapter Nine: The Fallen City Part I**

_Ladies and gentlemen, this report just came from the governor's office. I quote: 'due to the increasing violence and the growing panic for safety, I am hereby declaring a State of Emergency due to the frantic rise in murders. I have received a message from the man responsible, and he said that he would not stop until this city is cleansed. I have a good idea by what he means, but in an effort to curb the uncoming panic, I will not disclose certain facts about what is and about to happen. Due to the oncoming seriousness of this situation, I really do urge citizens of New York to be very careful while out and about, because this is a very serious matter._

* * *

William just stared at his friend, who was sitting there, looking out of the watched as the Governor gave his address about him declaring a State of Emergency. William turned off the TV, and walked over to where David was sitting. William stood there for a good minute before David spoke.

"William, what happened to me?" David asked rhetorically. "I was a normal kid, with a cute girlfriend, and a sister, but then it all changed in a matter of seconds. I am a wolf demon, who has alienated his family, and now might lose two other women in his family. Can it get any worse?"

"Yeah, it can." William said. "David, you have the power to take this man down, but now he has raised the stakes, and he won't stop until he kills everyone, or he succeeds, which means impending death for everyone. What are you going to do about this?"

"I am going to kill Rei, but first, it is time for a little revenge." David said. He stood out of his chair, and left. William let out a weary sigh, and followed his friend.

* * *

Louis was standing there knocking on Stella's front door, wondering why in the hell she was not answering the front door. He knew that she was home, because he heard the TV blaring through the door. He dialed her cell phone, but when it went to voice mail. He grew frustrated, and tried to knock again. When Stella didn't answer a for the third time, Louis gave up and began to walk away. Then his cell phone began to ring again, and he recognized the number as Stella's, but it was only a text message, though.

_Don't worry, me, Stella, and Alex are having a great time._

_Rei_

Louis's calm walk broke out into a dead sprint towards his car. Not only were things getting personal, things were about to get really frantic.

* * *

Louis drove up to Waverly Place, and saw that their lights were on, despite it being so late in the evening. Just giving it a glance over and he knew that Jerry and Theresa already knew that Alex was gone. He knew that now was not the time to go and play friendly. He had to go and see Mac about what happened.

_Man, I have a really bad feeling about all of this..._

* * *

"Louis, I can't get a hold of Stella, what is going on?" Mac said as soon as Louis walked into his office.

"This is why." Louis said, handing him his cell phone with the message on it. Mac looked at it, and back at Louis.

"Who is this Rei character?" Mac asked.

"He's the one who has been killing all of those people." Louis said. "He took both Stella and Alex. He is planning something with the both of them, and we need to find out what that plan is."

"Just what do you have in mind?" Mac asked him.

"That I don't know." Louis said. "But we have to do something before this whole mess gets really bad."

* * *

Eusei was walking through the town, smiling at the fact that he and his brother's plan were about to come into fruition. They had the governor in their pocket, and also they had an insurance policy in case the cops tried to get brave and try to stop either one of them. Eusei went into an alley, and immediately felt someone in the alley with him.

"Greetings, Eusei." A cold voice said from the shadows. William emerged, with his icy blue eyes staring at him.

"What do you want?" Eusei asked as if nothing was the matter.

"I want do know just what you and your brother is planning, that's all." William said in a polite and calm way.

"Why should I tell you that?" Eusei said in rude tone. William let out a small wry chuckle.

"Let me say this." William began. "Either you tell me what you are planning, or we find out by force."

"Wait, what do you mean we?" Eusei asked. William only smiled as David emerged from the darkness. Eusei smiled and looked at the both of them.

"You can't hurt me." Eusei said in a confident tone. "We have Stella and Alex. You wouldn't dare touch me!"

"That, my soon to be dead friend, is wishful thinking." David hissed. Eusei looked into David's eyes, all three of them, and he knew that he was serious. Eusei tried to run, but William cut him off.

"You aren't getting away from us that easily." William said in a cold tone. Eusei tried to run, but he ran right into David. David held in his right bandaged hand a black flame. William stepped to the side, pressing his back to a brick wall.

Eusei began to run, and David unleashed the dark flame. It managed to hit Eusei just as he managed to reach an opening. Eusei cried out in pain, rolling around trying to put himself out, but soon enough Eusei stopped moving, and just laid there as the fire took over his entire body.

"David, this might be the wrong thing to ask, but how long is he going to be on fire for?" William asked as Eusei continued to be engulfed in flames.

"A while." David said. "Let's go pay Rei a visit, shall we?"

* * *

**AN: Expect part two very soon. Keep reading for more!**


	10. The Fallen City Part II

**AN: Everything begins to happen here. Just what is going to happen?**

**Chapter Ten: The Fallen City Part II**

Rei sat at a table in a café with a cup of tea right in front of him. He smiled because his plan was just about to come into fruition. Soon the sky will open, and demon are going to flood the city, killing off this pathetic race of humans, at least that is how he saw them to be, just pawns filling up space until the rightful owners showed up to reclaim the city. Rei calmly took a sip of his tea just as Mac and Louis approached him.

"Greetings gentlemen." Rei said in a calm voice. "What brings you out on this lovely day? Care to join me?"

"No, where is she?" Mac asked in a very fierce and icy tone of his voice.

"My, whatever do you mean?" Rei asked the detective, as if he had no idea what was going on.

"You know damn well what we are talking about, where are they?" Louis asked.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about, but it sounds as if someone took somebody that you two care really deep about." Rei said, still pretending to be ignorant.

"Rei, if I have to yank you out of that seat, and beat you in front of all of these people, I will." Louis said in a cold voice.

"You wouldn't dare." Rei smiled at him. "You can't because you are in law enforcement, and you have rules to follow, which I don't have to. Now, if you will excuse me, I have something important to do, unlike you."

Rei got up, left some money on the table, and left the two men standing there, staring at him in hatred as he left.

"Well, that went well." Louis told Mac in a sarcastic voice. "So, detective, what else do you have in your bag of tricks?"

"We need to find out what he has planning before he kills both Alex and Stella." Mac said. "Louis, look. We need David's help. Can you find him before something else happens?"

"Honestly? I really doubt it." Louis said. "Either David is working on his own about this, which he most likely is, the best thing we can do is to let this play out."

"I need to know, just what is David? From what I heard about Stella, he is not a normal kid." Mac asked him. Louis took a deep breath, and looked at him.

"When this whole mess is all said and done, I will tell you everything." Louis said in a calm voice.

"Fine with me, but I am holding you to that promise." Mac said, walking away. Louis gave a nod, and left in a whole different direction.

* * *

Stella had one of her hands handcuffed to a metal pole in an abandoned warehouse. She tried to gather just where she was, but even if she did that, she had no idea on how to reach anyone. She looked around, and saw Alex sound asleep a few inches from her. She was like that from the moment that Eusei brought her in here.

Stella tried to get some sleep, but then...

_Stella? Stella, where are you?_

Stella looked around, and could have sworn that someone was talking to her. Stella was about to chalk that up to stress, until she heard the voice again.

_Stella it's me. David. Where are you? _David communicated with her in her mind.

"I don't know, some abandoned factory." Stella said softly, as to not disturb Alex.

_Well, I have to tell you something. Eusei is busy burning in an alley somewhere. _David said with a chuckle.

"Just what is Rei planning?" Stella asked.

_Something terrible. _David said. _Listen to me, I am going to get you out of there, so don't worry about that at all._

"What about Alex?" Stella said, looking at the teen sleeping in front of her. "She's trapped here with me as well."

_Fine, I will get her too. _David said with a hint of anger. With those last words, she disappeared.

"Alex, just what did you do to him?" Stella asked herself as she sat there in the silence and darkness.

* * *

Rei entered the warehouse in which he kept his two female captives. He looked around, and noticed that there was a very dark energy in here with him.

"Eusei?" Rei said quietly. He took another glance around, and heard footsteps coming towards him.

"About time you got here, I need your help with the-" Rei stopped talking as a familiar foe entered his sights.

"Greetings." David said in a very icy and deadly tone. Rei let the initial shock cross his face, as he took a step back and put a brave look on his face again.

"Well, what bring you here, demon?" Rei asked.

"Payback." David answered. "Payback, and your death. After what you did to my sister, I figured that I should give you a little something in return."

"Really. What do you think that you can do to me and my brother?" Rei asked. David let out a chuckle.

"I already got to your brother." David said calmly. "He probably still burning in that alley that I left him in."

Rei wanted to dispute the fact that David did what he actually said. But after looking into the young demon's eyes, he knew that he was telling the truth.

"You, son of a bitch." Rei said in an angry tone.

"Don't worry. You are going to be joining him very soon." David said with a smile. Rei wanted to scream bloody murder at David but then he remembered what he did an hour earlier.

"Wait, my plan can still come true." Rei said, getting a curious look from David.

"See, I have taken Alex to Demon World, and you should know that people who aren't mystical creatures cannot survive in there for much longer." Rei said with a smile. He made a gesture to the painting at the back of the wall where he was, and a portal opened up.

"If you want her back so badly, come and get her. I'll be waiting." Rei said before he disappeared.

David looked at the portal, and looked back towards the empty space that he was in. He let out a deep breath, and hoped in the portal. This was going to be one of two things, either his finest hour, or his last.

* * *

**AN: The showdown between David and Rei is next. Keep on reading!**


	11. The Fallen City Part III

**AN: After confronting Rei in the warehouse where he kept Stella and Alex captive, David found out the horrible truth in where his ex-girlfriend is. Rei revealed that Alex is in Demon World, and that if David wants to save her, he will have to go after Rei. Will he save her in time?**

**Chapter Eleven: The Fallen City Part III**

William and Louis opened the warehouse doors, and walked right in. It was eerily quiet, and that was really a bad sign or a good one, but knowing how all of these things usually went, both William and Louis knew that this was probably going to be a bad find. Louis, with his gun drawn, looked around the warehouse carefully.

"Are you sure that David was in here?" Louis whispered to William.

"Of course, I sensed his Demon energy come in here, and then it disappeared." William answered. William looked around and saw something moving in a room across the way.

"Louis, look!" William pointed at the room. Louis looked up, and saw that there was definitely someone in the room. William and Louis cautiously approached the room, and creaked the front door open, and saw Stella handcuffed to a pole. Stella opened her eyes, and stared at them weakly.

"About damn time you two showed up." Stella said.

"Are you alright?" Louis said as William began to loosen her binds.

"Yeah, but Alex is gone." Stella said, standing up, and rubbing her wrists.

"Stella, where did he take her?" Louis asked his sister.

"I don't know." Stella answered. "All he said was that he was going to take her into his world, and that she and David will have their final resting place there."

Louis and William exchanged a look that signaled what they knew was happening.

"William, David went to Demon World, didn't he?" Louis asked his friend.

"Yeah, and if Rei took Alex with him, she won't have much time left at all." William said, looking out towards the sunlight peeking in the windows.

"So, all we can do is wait?" Stella asked the two of them.

"Yeah. We wait, until David gets back." Louis said, if he gets back.

The three stood there in uncomfortable silence, praying quietly for the safe return of their friends. They all knew that David went after Rei, and what ever happened while the young man they both knew was in that horrible place was going to decide what happened between them all.

* * *

David has been to Demon World before, this time was different though. The sky was red, and the clouds were black this time. When he was there before, it was always only for a brief amount of time. He could literally feel whatever was lurking in the shadows, which he assumed were demons but in this world he really could not say for sure, staring at him with fear and anger. He didn't have time to wince and worry about what little creatures were looking at him in the bushes. David knew why he was here, and he was here to find Rei, and to put an end to his life and to stop whatever plan he has cooked up. He was also here to find Alex, and after what she did to him, it was going to be hard not to try and kill them both.

Then he felt it. He was tracking Alex's heartbeat through Demon World, and he felt her heartbeat start to slow, and to his horror, completely stop. David's own heart managed to skip a beat when he felt that.

"No..." David said in disbelief. He broke out into a dead sprint towards the location where Alex's heartbeat stopped.

* * *

David ran towards a vacant field, and saw Rei standing over Alex's lifeless figure. Rei must have sensed David standing there behind them, and he turned around to face him.

"Well, nice to see you finally made it here." Rei said calmly. "I figured that you would come here if you had a motive and reason to."

"I am here to end your life, you son of a bitch." David said in a very cold tone.

"Just how are you planning on doing that?" Rei asked him. David let out a cold laugh, and began to loosen his bandages on his right arm. As soon as the bandages were on the ground, David's wolf tattoo began to glow red.

"I know all about your powers, David." Rei said. "I brought you here because I knew that your powers were going to be at their strongest here. That's why I brought Alex here as well."

"Because my powers were probably going to go nuts, and end up taking her out by accident." David finished for Rei.

"Yeah, but dragging your feet has already cost you." Rei said, looking towards Alex. Rei kneeled beside her face, as David watched him. David stole a glance at his arm, and saw a small black flame growing very quickly on it.

"I know why you are attached to her, she is very pretty after all." Rei said, running his hand through Alex's black hair, as the flame began to grow larger.

Then Rei crossed the line. Rei leaned over, and placed his lips onto Alex's. That is when David really lost it. David felt his Jagan Eye flash, and soon enough, he was engulfed in a dark flame that covered his entire body.

Rei watched as the flame consumed his foe eagerly. Rei let out a laugh that signaled that he had beaten David without laying a hand on him, or so he thought.

Rei took a step back as a wolf life creature black as night stood there, looking right at him. It was a wolf creature that was made from black flame with blood red eyes.

"Who...what are you?" Rei asked in total disbelief at what he was seeing.

"Never seen my demon form before have you?" David said with a smile. "Well, let me introduce you two, shall we? Too bad this is going to be the last thing that you will see in your retched and pitiful life."

* * *

**AN: The final chapter is next. Thanks for reading!**


	12. The Fallen City Part IV: Epilogue

**AN: David went into Demon World to confront Rei and save Alex, but when he got there, to his horror, he found Alex not breathing, and in a state that made the young demon think that she was not alive. But as soon as Rei placed his lips onto Alex's, that is when David's hidden power was unleashed. But what will happen now?**

**Chapter Twelve: The Fallen City Part IV: Epilogue**

David, in his new found demon form, stared at Rei with murderous intent in his eyes. Rei kissed a girl that David once held dear to his heart. Now he was going to make sure that what he did will never get repeated again.

"Buddy, after what you just did, killing you is not going to cut it anymore. David said in a really cold tone.

"Really, little boy, what can you do to me?" Rei asked, laughing as he did so.

"Something that would even scare you." David answered, his scowl deepening.

"Are you going to bark, little doggie, or are you going to bite?" Rei asked.

"I am." David said in a really iciness voice. He let out a howl that could break glass, and soon enough, David had various other wolf creatures at his side. They were snarling, and reading to do David's bidding.

"Just who are these little creatures?" Rei asked. David just let out a small laugh. "They look kind of cute."

"My friend you aren't going to be saying that when they are ripping out your throat, now are you?" David answered. "Kill him, but spare the girl."

The wolves gave an understanding growl, and charged at Rei. Rei tried to fight them off, and when that didn't work, he tried to run, which he failed to do miserably. One of the wolves bit Rei in the leg, causing him to yelp in pain as he went to the ground, crumbling in a heap. David sat there with an wicked and menacing smile on his face as the wolves torn him apart, literally. All seven of the wolves carried off his body parts in different directions. Soon after they left, David changed back to normal.

"Thank god that is over." David said to himself. Then he looked over towards Alex. David walked over, and checked her pulse, to his relief, she had one. A very faint pulse, but a pulse none the less.

"She's alive, good. Now I won't have to explain her death to the cops and her parents." David said to herself. David looked around, and saw that the portal that he came in was open still. Not wanting to take any chances, he scooped up, Alex in his arms, and ran towards the portal. David felt Alex wrap her arms around his neck, and bury her face into him, which caused him to blush.

_Man, that is one feeling I am really going to miss. _David thought to himself. Once he reached the portal, he made sure he had a tight grip on Alex, and jumped in.

As soon as he did that, everything went black...

* * *

_David had always wondered how he and Alex became a couple. That was on thing he could never figure out. He always cared about her, that much was very obvious, and they were friends since preschool. But when their friendship turned into romance, that was something that he could not have predicted._

_He remembered when Merlin kidnapped her. He, VIllo, and Louis went to save her. David was the one who actually went into the basement and saved her. Alex literally threw her arms around him, sobbing in happiness when she saw him. Together with Villo, who stole a truck containing gas, the idiot..., they managed to elude who was chasing her. _

_Then when they got to a hotel to bunk down for the night, he confided in her about his family and how they were all gone. That's when Alex gave him a kiss on the cheek, and since that moment, he knew that there was something more to this relationship than just being friends._

_He found that out really soon, though. As soon as they were confronted my Merlin no sooner than when they arrived back in their own town. Merlin had a knife, and ran right at Alex, but it was David who acted, taking the knife right in his stomach. The last thing that he remembered before he blacked out was Alex's face mouthing the words, 'Thank you'._

_About a few hours later, David woke up in the hospital with Alex right there next to him. After a few minutes of exchanging thank you's and you are welcome's, Alex did something that he would never forget. She leaned over, and kissed him. That was their first kiss, and he savored every second of it._

_Too bad that wasn't going to be the scene in the immediate future._

* * *

Alex felt as though she was hit by a bus. When she woke up, after the wave of dizziness left her, she sat up, and looked around. She saw that she was back in her room, but how she got there was a mystery to her. She tried to get up, but she was pushed back in the bed by someone she knew.

"David?" Alex said weakly.

"Don't get up, you need your rest." David said in an emotionless tone.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked, which garnished a mixed look from David.

"If you really have to ask that, you really don't know me then, do you?" David asked. Alex looked away briefly, and then right back at David.

"Thanks, for saving me." Alex said. David didn't even acknowledge her when she said that.

"David, I am sorry for everything that has happened between us." Alex said sadly. David looked at her, as if she said the wrong thing, and in essence, she did.

"Sorry? Sorry?" David said in total disbelief. "After what you said to me, after the whole time that you lied to everyone, and after what you cause me to go through, you actually think that you make it all better by saying that 'I'm sorry?'"

Alex opened her mouth to try and explain herself, but David didn't want to hear it.

"You know what, don't bother trying to explain yourself." David said.

"David, I-" Alex explained before David cut her off.

"I still love you, but after what you did to me, we can never be square again." David said. With those last words, David was gone, leaving Alex to cry in her room alone.

* * *

**FIVE MONTHS LATER...**

Louis and Stella helped Lynn settle back into her room after a long stay in the hospital. Lynn fell asleep in her room, as the two siblings sat in the living room.

"Louis, I need to know. Just how unique are your friends and family?" Stella asked.

"Well, pretty damn unique, if I do say so myself." Louis answered.

"HOW unique?" Stella asked again.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Louis said. "Look, do you want to hang around, and help with Lynn and all?"

"Sure she is my niece, after all." Stella said with a smile.

"Good to know that she has a mother figure in her life." Louis said. "Because if she comes to me about her period again I swear I will break my windows."

Stella just laughed at that.

* * *

Lynn was just about to close her eyes to get some rest, then she felt someone enter the room.

"About time you showed up, David." Lynn said. David smiled, and walked over to the side of her bed.

"Go to sleep, little sister." David said.

"Why? Are you going to make me?" Lynn said, sticking out her tongue in a playful way. David just smiled, and messed her long black hair.

"Look Lynn. I need to tell you something, so just listen to me, okay?" David said.

"Okay." Lynn stated.

"I am really glad that you survived, and one day I will tell you about what happened to our parents." David said.

"Are you staying?" Lynn asked.

"Of course I am." David smiled. Lynn looked at him, and gave a wearily smile. Soon enough, she fell asleep. David tucked her in, and turned out her lights.

"It's good to be back." David said, leaving his little sister to sleep peacefully.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
